Wired Control
What is Wired Control? When looking to control a robot the wired method is the most desired, it allows the operator to have a secure and continuous connection with the robot, whereas with the wireless options there is a risk of a fault. The wired connection however still will have its faults, whether that be with the controller or the tether to the robot. In this page methods of wired connections will be highlighted along with the advantages and disadvantages of each. http://www.robotshop.com/blog/en/how-to-make-a-robot-lesson-6-controlling-your-robot-2-3688 Types of Wired Control Direct Control http://www.robotshop.com/blog/en/how-to-make-a-robot-lesson-6-controlling-your-robot-2-3688 1 The easiest way to control a robot is with the handheld controller that is connected to the robot with the use of a cable, also known as a tether. With the use of the toggle switches, knobs, levers, joysticks and buttons on this controller will allow the operator to control the robot without the need to use any complex electronics. in this situation the motors can be directly connected in order to control its movements. however these types of robots don't have very much intelligence, so they are considered to be more remote controlled machines rather then be called a robot. Advantages * No worry about loss of signal * The robot can be retrieved easily if something were to go wrong Disadvantages * Tether has the possible hazard of getting caught or cut * Distance is limited for travel Wired Computer Control http://www.robotshop.com/blog/en/how-to-make-a-robot-lesson-6-controlling-your-robot-2-3688 1 An micro-controller can be added into the robot and continue to use a tether. Connecting the micro-controller to the robot I/O port (i.e a keyboard) gives the operator the ability to control the actions of the robot by using a keyboard or a keypad, joystick or another device. Adding this controller to the build may require some extra programming to tell the robot how to react to the input. Netbooks are often the desired choice because of how small and lightweight they are, along with that they are fairly inexpensive. Advantages * Complex behaviors can be used or mapped to a signal button or commands. * Larger controller choice. Disadvantages * Cost is higher, then the tethered method, just because of the added tech. Ethernet http://www.robotshop.com/blog/en/how-to-make-a-robot-lesson-6-controlling-your-robot-2-3688 1 A robot that is physically connected to a router is a possibility with wired control. Setting up the robot that can communicate using the internet has been seen to be very complex, and that is why some would suggest that using WIFI is the suggested and preferable option. The wired and wireless is still an option, in this case there would be a transceiver that is connected to the internet and the data is received via the internet, and then will be sent to the robot. Advantages * Can be controlled from anywhere as long as there is an internet connection * Using the IP can simplify and improve the communication between operator and robot Disadvantages * More complex Programming * Dragging along a tether can slow the robot travel Final Thoughts Unlike the other methods of control for Robotics, the wired control method is seen to be the minimalist method. This method is great for first starters of robotics, especially for the direct remote control, where there is very little to no programming required just need to make sure the remote. I hope this form has helped you best find which method of Wired controll you wanted to use when looking to build and control your robot.